Wellcome to my life
by chase83
Summary: ok, i suck at summary's but here is my best attempt, basically is what happens when a hot new hunter appears on sam and dean's life, deanoc, please reviews are well appreciated!, oh, i dont own anything you recognize, though it wouldn't hurt to right?


Wellcome to my life

Chase was sitting by a graveyards door, she was analyzing every event that had led her on that so called stupid crusade by all those who had been her friends, she never told tem why she was always busy or injured so they assumed she was doing something stupid.

It had all started 6 or 7 months ago..., there had been some seriously strange deaths on campus, and as usual the local authorities ignored them, or said their typical public speach: "we are still investigating", but in reality thry were eating donuts and staring at computer screen all day, so Chase and her cousin Veronica decided to do some reaserch of their own, after all they were private eyes so they might as well do something. They started by looking into the police files hoping to find some inconcistencies about the murderes but what they did found shocked them both, the victims hadn't died as the police had made public, their blood had been draind out of their body and the had two small puncture woonds on their necks.

That m.o reminded Chase of vampires, but that couldn't be, despite how much she believed in them or liked to believe in them, thinking that those creatures could have killed all those people was insane, plus, if she told anyone they'll probably sent her to a mental health institution, so she let all those suspects slide; but then...well, strange things started happening to her, things she couldn't explain, she felt like she was being followed, strange precences in her dorm, hell she even saw things, things she tried to ignore at first, then blame a combo of buffy and charmed, but deep down she knew thay were real, that she couldn't ignore them any more, so she researched about vampires, she trained, kick boxing and stuff, and when the time was right...she tracked them and eventually foun the nest, then she set her head on what she had to do...kill them.

She was sacred, yes, when she went into the nest she thought of turning back though she didn't, she felt she had to fight them and that's what she did, it was a dangerous mission, specially if she hadn't been on any hunts...she was solo after all, and many hunters with ten times more experience would have seriously decliened going there, but Chase felt like she had to, and when she finished them a feeling arose on her, it was as if she was ment to do that, like it was fate, so she took that as some sort of sign, and that was when her mission or crusade started, after she reliazed that "things that bumped in the night" were real, after realizing what they could do, she took it as her personal mission to save people to hunt those things, all those events had led her to beeing where she was now, alone on a dark, damp, graveyard.

The reason she was there still, after salting and burning the bones of Mariane Mitchells, the ghost who had kept her occupied during the week was because she had no where to go, all that hunting had turned her into an outcast, and that part time job at the library did not helped much, now, she had two options, she could go to her dorm and find herself a new hunt or case to work with her cusin or she could go to some random bar and get wasted by thinking on her dull, miserable life, and chase missing partys chose the second one, besides she could use a plce like that to have fun...after all thinking about her lonelyness wasn't a must...she could always celebrate that the hunt had gone well.

The bar wasn't that bad of a place..., normal place, normal people, same old same, half of the people were drunk, the other half saorrounded by a thick cloud of smoke, chase eventuallly made it to the bar...despite the incompetent effort of men trying to tuch her and trag her towards the dance floor.

She ordered some tequila shoots and started analyzing the people there, most of the girl were wasted and so were guys so you can imagine how things were going there, those other girls who wen't were to shy to hit the dance floor so the were sulking in one corner, the guys...well those were another matter alltogether, normal guys, ofcourse there were hot ones, but no-one met her standars, not that they mattered to Chase anyways, besides this night was for fun, she looked at some guys who were playng butch and laughed at their cildlesness, _guess i'm going home alone_ she thought, but boy was she wrong.

The worm liquid hit her throat, and she felt all her tiredness and bad moods go away, on shoot, two, three, but she suddenly stopped when someone bumped into her, sho searched around rtying to find her agressor and make a nasty remark, but when she saw him her jaw dropped, she thought that she was either delusional or the tequila had gone real fast to her head because there was no way in hell that a guy could be that hot, he looked so confident, so manly, but what caought her atenttion the most were his eyes, when he turned around those hazel eyes smacked the sense out of Chase, his eyes spoke for him ther was no doubt about that, no matter what his attitude might say his eyes told somethin different, they shone with a mixture of troubble, sadness, concern and lust that made her reconsider that remark three times.

-hi- he said, his voice as confiden as his actions

-hi- chase replied

-i'm Dean- the stranger said witha a smirk plastered on his face


End file.
